


Oz's Winter Ball

by Animes_Trash



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas fic swap, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Oz Gil and Alice only appear quickly, Secret Santa, Waltzing, masked party, winter ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash
Summary: Sharon and Xerxes are invited to Oz Vessalius' big masked party. Everyone is invited, even Sharon's shitty uncle who said long ago that a lady had to be married by 22. To prevent his wrath, Xerxes pretends to be her husband for the night. Not that it bothers him, though.A secret santa gift for @nooowestayandgetcaught on tumblr ! (I didn't find your name on AO3 qwq)
Relationships: Xerxes Break/Sharon Rainsworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pandora Hearts Secret Santa 2020





	Oz's Winter Ball

Sharon sighed as she looked through the carriage's window. It was well past 1 AM, the cloudless sky letting all the starts and the moon shine as bright as they could. A beautiful sight, she thought. 

Xerxes was sitting next to her. Well, sleeping was a better for it. He had his head resting peacefully on her shoulder, a neutral expression on his face. Sharon smiled lightly and started to think about the night they just lived. Honestly, she could understand why Xerxes was so tired, they spend so much time dancing.

But let's go back in time. About 36 hours before, shall we ?

The young heir of the Rainsworth was walking happily in the halls of the manor. She was on her way to see her grandmother, who summoned her a few minutes ago. Sharon had a few ideas of what she would want to talk about.

Tomorrow was the Winter's masquerade. An enormous masked ball organized by her friend and heir of the Vessaliuss family, Oz. The first snow had fallen a few days ago, so he quickly jumped on the occasion to throw that huge party, inviting everyone of course.

Sharon was thrilled to go. Finally, a party just to have fun ! No chains, no Abyss, no problems to deal with. Just a masked dancing party meant to have fun and enjoy the winter. As an agent of Pandora, occasions like that were quite rare.

She knocked on the door to her grandmother's office, entering after she was invited to. She greeted Sheryl and went to take place on the seat in front of her.

"Are you exited for tomorrow, my dear ?" Sheryl asked, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Of course I am ! Parties like that are so entertaining" the young girl answered. "Grandma, why did you want to see me ?"

The old lady frowned a bit and sighed. She took a small sip from her tea and put it down. "I'm happy to hear that, but at the same I must warn you". Now it was Sharon's turn to frown, wondering what was happening, she started to grow worried.

"Your uncle Charles is going to be there as well. He is back to Réveil for the vacations, he'll come to the ball and will stay in one of the manors". 

The heir gulped. Of course, something like that had to happen now ! Her uncle Charles was her father's brother. He's been living abroad for years, yet he had to come back. That man was as misogynist as possible. He had no control over anything in her life, but being in his good graces was important for the family business.

The problem is that he decreted that Sharon must be married by 22. Otherwise, it would bring shame to the whole family. "A woman must be under the protection of a man as soon as possible. Especially aristocratic ladies, they are useful to form alliances between families", he had said years ago. Just thinking about him wanted to make Sharon throw up.

"Well... that's indeed a problem", she began, unsure of what to say next.

"Don't worry my dear, I have a plan. He won't ask for evidences, he'll be satisfied as long as he sees a man at your arm". Sheryl's smile came back to her lips. An almost devilish grin, but that was too hard to see for Sharon.

Sharon tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, wondering what her grandmother had planned. With an almost perfect timing, Break entered the room.

And then the plan was set. At first glance, it really wasn't hard. Xerxes and Sharon had to pretend they had been married for over a year now. Al least, they had to act like a married couple with each other. 

The young lady was blushing madly the whole time. It's like in her many romance books ! But... but with Xerxes ! Not that it bothered her, that had always been close, always somehow closer than what they should... but never like that ! 

Break on the other hand kept his usual smile, but Sheryl could really well read through him and see that he loved that idea.

So that's how they found themselves in front of one of the Vessalius manors. Sharon was wearing one of her many pretty and extravagant dresses with a purple lace mask that covers just around the eye area, and Break had his hair tied in an almost ponytail with many hair clips keeping the strands in place. And oh god, she couldn't help but blush seeing him like that. His usual self was already quite handsome she must admit, but when he really took care of his appearance, it was clearly... something else. To match Sharon, he also had a purple and black mask covering his nose and eyes, decorated with the whole refinery the Rainsworths could afford.

As soon as they entered the already halls of the already filled with people party, Oz ran to them to greet them. Alice and Gil were following close behind him. Quickly, they explained to them the plan of acting like a married couple, and Gil almost burst into laughter.

"Well, you guys just have to act natural then !" he declared, as the Rabbit and the blonde nodded. Sharon blushed and Break growled. 

"Oooooz, can we go in the snow now ?!" Alice asked, voice full of enthusiasm. "Yes Alice, but later" the short one said. "That's the first time she sees snow, she's quite exited to play with it. You should have seen her this morning !"

"Big sister Sharon, you'll play with me right ?!" Alice demanded. Sharon only blushed with happiness. Oh she loved when Alice called her like that ! Before she could agree, Break too her hand.

"She'll play with you later, now I request a dance with my dear wife". Break said as he dragged the girl to the place where everyone danced.

"Break, I'd gladly dance with you, but you have two left feet" she declared laughing, as her "husband" still dragged her.

"Oh, I haven't told you ? I took lessons". He winked at her. With that, the put one of his hands on her waist and took her hand with his other. They both started waltzing around the halls and the masked people, perfectly in sync with the beats of the music. 

Sharon's heart beat faster and faster as Xerxes was showing her that he indeed learned to dance. Had he done it for her, just for that night ? She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, as his hands only held her tighter and tighter. She was so relaxed in his arms, dancing around the big halls of the so well decorated manor.

But of course, the small bubble they created together while waltzing had to be broken when Sharon saw her uncle in the corner of her eyes, staring at them. "What is it, my Lady ? I suddenly feel you all tensed up". He asked, worry in his voice.

"He's there. Xerx' what if we're not convincing enough ? What if-" he immediatly took the situation in his hands and shut her up with a kiss, making sure her uncle was watching. Under the shock, Sharon closed her eyes and let him lead the kiss.

It wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was a full, long, real kiss like the ones you read about in romance bools. Now it was two waltzs they were dancing, with their body and their tongues.

A good fifteen seconds later, Break broke the kiss, leaving Sharon all flustered and, let's say it, a mess. While smiling, he gently whiped the little bit of drool around her lips. God, why did he have to be so sexy ?

"I see you two are not ashamed by showing affection in public", Sharon's uncle said as he approached the two. He held his hand to shake Break's. 

"What's the matter with claiming my wife to be mine ?" Break had asked him, a cold yet playful smile on his lips. The man only sighed. "Nothing, I suppose. Sharon, I had not hear you got married ?" he asked, a bit cautious. The woman tensed up a bit, she wasn't good at lying. 

"It was a small marriage, only a few people were there. We didn't want anything big", she declared, blushing. He didn't seem totally conviced, but didn't question them further. With that, he greeted them and went away, but the both could tell he'll keep an eye on them.

Sharon sighed. "You think he believes it ?" she asked Xerxes, worried. He only took her hand in response, leading her to another dance. "We'll make him believe, don't worry. I'll kiss you a hundred times. Besides, I don't even need to fake it for it to be real, do you ?" 

She opened her eyes widely as they started to dance again.

"Me neither, dearest".


End file.
